Indelible
by lucymort
Summary: Please r and r, all constructive criticism welcomed but please take in mind that I'm new at this.


Chapter 1

I was on my windowsill when a man came in. I wasn't sure who he was but as he had a police uniform on i thought he was my fathers' friend. "I'm officer Robert, will you please come with me young lady?" It wasn't really a question more retorical, so i followed Robert through to main living room. "Have a sit, we have something to tell you." I felt numb; what on earth was going on? He sat me down my whole family was here-my cuddly mum, my hard working father and both of my brothers. Leo-19, at university and soon a master at physics; also Jake-18, in upper six form and in my opinion quite the hippy.

I rushed upstairs tears in my eyes they were pouring-rushing-out. How could they do this to me-I hate England HATE it. By the time i'd stopped crying into my cat, Holly, it was afternoon. I was to leave in 24 hours so i decided to ring my two best friends and explain. I desrved them that and i maze well get it out of the way. Right Heather first-this was going to be horrible. "Hi Heather" "Hey babes, are you ok?" "what, yes, why?" "You just sound funny that's all." "oh...ok" It wasn't alright though i didn't know what to do. I just couldn't do it. "I can't do it" "What, Lexy, are you sure you're alright?" "Listen Heather can we meet in wizbeach in 3hours by Laddies, oh sorry i've got to go. Ummm will you ask Zoe to come round to please, 1pm, my mum will drive us all home afterwards. We'll sort all of the details over text, k?" "Um sure, are you sure you're ok though" "Yeah I got to go though talk to you soon, bye!" "Sure, bye; Lexmort." Groan. They were going to be so upset-hate me for ever even but I couldn't just disapear. I stomped down stairs and asked brother to drive me to wizbeach in 150mins. "Why" "Iwant to see my friends and i dont want to ask mum or dad" "Incase you haven't noticed I haven't got a driving licence Lexy" I replyed sweetly that he was old enough to drive though as he was 19 and that he had taken someb lessons but he still looked doubtful. With a sweet innocent look on my face and tears in my eyes-which weren't hard to conjour at all i whispered "Please you're my last hope". By this Leo immediately knew what i meant and slowly nodded. I returned him a gratefull smile and stumbled up the stairs. Once in my room i looked around collapsing onto my floor. For goodness sake i'm only 13. Heaving a deep sigh I turned to my wardrobe and started tearing all of the clothes down; I unzipped the big suitcase in the middle of the floor and was putting my red jeans in when the door slamed. A minute later mum and dad were in my room. My mother had red blotchy eyes and grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go. In an incredibly strained voice my father said " I'm sorry baby." I looked at them it was all there fault and they couldn't even take me to see my friends because Roberts men were watching, anyway, they had things to do themselves. After a long heart to well hearts talk i put on my blue jeans, a black top, my clock neckless and aplyed my makeup. Luke was waiting downstairs for me so I slipped on the black kitty healed boots that my parents had just given me and my red coat. Apart from my hair and jeans I must look like annie I thought as I followed my brother outside. We unlocled mums car and got inside. Silently we drove past the bp garage. Home. I'ld been in ur house as long as i can remember but now my family and I wee being shoved out, and we couldn't even stay together. Home is where the family is. Ha. As we drove past the bridge Leo disturbed me from my thoughts. He spoke in nothing more than a whisper however I still understood him perfetly. "I'llmfind you-no matter what happens i'll find you one day." "You've always been like a dad to me you know and i'm so much closer to you. I wish you was my dad" "They think it's for your own good 't hate them for it; you will be safer this way." This was when we thankfully arrived at Laddies and i got out of the car."Ring me when you need pickin up was all Lee said but i knew he wouldn't let me leave tomorrow without understanding. But Robbertt said that i was't to know until I was 18 and i couldn't understand that their way was safer until i knew.

That was the hardest 3 hours of my life. I took them shopping and bought them a couple of gifts and then we went to tea and I explained th situation. Well not everytthing that I knew, which wasn't alot, but that I was leaving and so was my family. Although I left out the fact that we weren't all staying together. The thing is I kept getting the feeling that we were being followed which sorta made sense as earlier I'ld heard the adults talking about not leaving me alone. I just wish that i knew why. I kept ; Leo talking about Physics and maths on the way back so that he wouldn't go back to our previous conversation; and as soon I got in I ran up to my room and collapsed into bed. I fell asleep almost immediately and to begin with had a beautiful untroubled dremless sleep.


End file.
